This invention relates to a device for holding a tool bit and selectively transmitting or releasing torque between a torque generating means and the tool bit, especially for use in hand tools when driving screws, or the like, to a preset depth into a workpiece. The device is either used with a non-adjustable preset depth of torque release, or adjustable for any desired preset depth of torque release.